Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 '''(or '''Plants vs. Zombies: GW2) is a multiplayer third-person shooter being developed by PopCap Games and the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is set to be released on February 23, 2016 on the PC, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. It is the fourth (and possibly last) installment in the Plants vs. Zombies series. This game was revealed at E3 Gamescon. This game is much different from its predecessor, as it includes a hub world for you to plan your battles and quests, allows you to play all the game modes single player, local split-screen, online co-op and online multiplayer. You can also set up private battles and all modes (except Garden Ops and Graveyard Ops) can be played with up to 24 online players. This game takes on a Mass Effect ''theme, renaming the theme ''Grass Effect ''and PopCap will give any player who pre-orders the game a free Grass Effect Z7 Mech for the new Imp class. This game also contains several new game modes and 6 new character classes, with 3 for each side. Also, players who have played the original Garden Warfare will have the ability to transfer all their unlocked classes into its sequel. Plot In this game the tides of battle have turned, the plants have been defeated and the zombies are victorious. The zombie's leader, the smart Dr. Zomboss, has been able to turn the tides of battle by supplying advanced technology from the future for the zombie Imps, including jetpacks, laser guns and mechs. The zombies have taken over Suburbia and given it a zombie makeover, renaming the now hi-tech Suburbia 'Zomburbia'. The plants are now on the attack, and they must invade Zomburbia and take it back from the zombies. Characters Plants *'Peashooter '- The peashooter is the frontline assault of the plants. He can shoot large peas at zombies, and can quickly hit and run. Variants include; Fire Pea, Ice Pea, Toxic Pea, Commando Pea, Agent Pea, Law Pea, Plasma Pea, Rock Pea & Electro Pea. #Chilli Bean Bomb - The Peashooter launches a Chilli Bean Bomb, which explodes after a small time and kills all nearby zombies. #Hyper - The Peashooter is able to run much faster and jump much higher. #Pea Gatling - The Peashooter turns into a Pea Gatling, who shoots a blurry of peas at zombies. *'Chomper '- The chomper is the main attack and defender of the plants. He can eat zombies whole and can also dig underground and devour zombies from below. Variants include; Fire Chomper, Hot Rod Chomper, Power Chomper, Toxic Chomper, Count Chompula, Armor Chomper, Chomp Thing, Yeti Chomper, Disco Chomper & Unicorn Chomper. #Goop - The Chomper shoots goop at zombies, which slows them down. #Burrow - The Chomper tunnels and travels underground, and can eat zombies from below. #Spikeweed - The Chomper puts down a Spikeweed, which snares zombies who step on it. *'Sunflower '- The sunflower is the backbone of the plants. She can heal her fellow plants, as well as release a deadly sun beam at zombies. Variants include; Fire Flower, Power Flower, Mystic Flower, Shadow Flower, Metal Petal, Sun Pharaoh, Alien Flower, Stuffy Flower & Vampire Flower. #Heal Beam - The Sunflower shoots out a heal beam which connects to nearby plants, healing them. #Sunbeam - The Sunflower plants herself in the ground and shoots out a large beam, which hurts and kills zombies who she hits. #Heal Flower - The Sunflower drops down a potted Heal Flower, which heals nearby plants. *'Cactus '- The cactus is the main defender and long range specialist of the plants. She can shoot zombies from long distances, put down shields and release a Garlic Drone to take down zombies from the skies. Variants include; Camo Cactus, Fire Cactus, Ice Cactus, Power Cactus, Future Cactus, Bandit Cactus, Jade Cactus, Zen Cactus & Petrified Cactus. #Potato Mine - The Cactus deploys a Potato Mine, which explodes and kills zombies who step on it. #Tallnut Battlement - The Cactus deploys a Tallnut Battlement, which acts as a barrier and a shield. #Garlic Drone - The Cactus releases a Garlic Drone, which can fly in the sky, shoot zombies from above and release a deadly Corn Strike. *'Citron '- The citron is one of the new plants. He is a bounty hunting orange from the future who was sent back in time to help the plants defeat the zombies. He can shoot zombies with his orange laser and can turn into his ball form and can quickly roll around, making him the fastest plant in the game. #EMPeach - Citron throws an EMPeach, which temporarily disables zombie machinery, including the Imp's Z Mech. #Citron Mode - Citron turns into a ball, which makes him able to quickly roll around and charge up for a sprint attack. He can also turn back to his normal form. #Peel Shield - Citron generates an energy shield in front of him which blocks attacks from in front of him. *'Rose '- The rose is another new plant. She is a superior sorceress from the past who had a vision of a zombie-ridden future and travelled forward in time to stop this from happening. She can shoot using her wand, can turn into an enigma and can polymorph zombies into goats. She can also summon teleporters in the new Herbal Assault mode, as well as Guardian Crystals to protect them. #Time Snare - Rose shoots out a large bubble, which freezes zombies in time and holds them there until the time snare stops. #Arcane Enigma - Rose turns into pure energy, making her invincible and also hurts zombies around her for a small time. #Goatify - Rose turns zombies into weak, fully-playable goats. *'Kernel Corn '- The kernel corn is another new plant. He is a large corn cob who has stopped fighting overseas to help the plants defeat the zombies. He can shoot large corn husks at zombies, shoot from above and release a deadly butter barrage. He is described as 'the Foot Soldier for the plants'. #Butter Barrage - Kernel Corn throws down a steaming baked potato, which then makes flaming butter fall from the sky and hurt/kill nearby zombies. #Husk Hop - Kernel Corn jumps forward and up into the air while shooting below him. #Shuck Shot - Kernel Corn charges up his corn cobs and shoots them like rockets, which kill zombies at a direct hit. Zombies *'Foot Soldier - The foot soldier is the main assault of the zombies. He can shoot plants with his gun, make a large jump and can release a deadly smoke cloud and rocket. Variants include; Camo Ranger, Super Commando, Arctic Trooper, General Supremo, Tank Commander, Sky Trooper, Centurion, Park Ranger & Scuba Soldier. #Zombie Stink Cloud - The Soldier deploys a stink cloud, which both blinds and hurts plants. #Rocket Jump - The Soldier launches into the air, making it useful to get onto higher areas. #ZPG - The Soldier charges up and shoots a large rocket that kills plants if it is a direct hit. *'Engineer '- The engineer is the technical genius of the zombies. He can use his concrete gun, ride his jackhammer, stun plants and release zombot turrets. Variants include; Welder, Painter, Electrician, Mechanic, Plumber, Landscaper, Sanitation Expert, Roadie Z & AC Perry. #Sonic Grenade - The Engineer throws a megaphone, which stuns nearby plants on impact and forces Chompers out of their burrows. #Jackhammer - The Engineer rides a jackhammer, which makes him faster, makes him able to knock around plants and makes him unable to be eaten by Chompers. #Big Bolt Blaster - The Engineer uses a turret gatling to shoot plants. *'Scientist '- The scientist is the genius of the zombies. He can travel in time, heal his fellow zombies and can release explosive balls. Variants include; Chemist, Physicist, Dr. Toxic, Astronaut, Marine Biologist, Archaeologist, Paleontologist, Zoologist & Computer Scientist. #Warp - The Scientist warps to an area in front of him. #Heal Beam of Science - The Scientist releases a heal beam which heals nearby zombies. #Sticky Explody Ball - The Scientist throws an exploding ball which explodes when plants are nearby. *'All-Star '- The all-star is the main attacker of the zombies. He can ram into plants, shoot his football gun, place shields to protect himself and can release an imp punt. Variants include; Baseball Star, Cricket Star, Hockey Star, Goalie Star, Rugby Star, Wrestling Star, Golf Star, Tennis Star & Moto-X Star. #Sprint Tackle - The All-Star sprints forward and hurts plants if he rams into them, while also knocking them back. #Dummy Shield - The All-Star puts down a shield which protects him from attacks. #Imp Punt - The All-Star punts an exploding Imp, which blows up after a few seconds. *'Imp '- ' '''The imp is one of the new zombies. He is the smallest, fastest and craziest zombie in the game. He can shoot plants with his quick lasers, release a blurry of lasers in a spin and freeze plants with a gravity grenade. When he calls in his futuristic Z Mech, he can shoot plants from far away with his lasers and missiles, and can stomp nearby plants. He can eject in an explosive fashion and go back to his normal self. #Impkata - The Imp spins around in circles while shooting lasers in every direction. #Gravity Grenade - The Imp throws a gravity grenade, which traps plants in its gravity field. #Robo Call - The Imp calls down his futuristic Z Mech. #Robo Stomp - The Imp makes his Z Mech stomp the ground, hurting plants near him. #Missile Madness - The Imp releases a barrage of missiles which extremely hurts plants. #Explosive Escape - The Imp ejects from his Z Mech, while his Z Mech explodes and hurts nearby plants. *'Captain Deadbeard '- Captain Deadbeard is another new zombie and the zombie's first sniper class. He is a crusty pirate who stopped fighting overseas to help the zombies. He can shoot close plants and can snipe long-distance plants. He can hide in a barrel and make it explode, killing all nearby plants and can release his parrot pal, who can shoot zombies from the skies, and he can also ride a cannon as it shoots out. #Parrot Pal - Captain Deadbeard releases his parrot pal, which can shoot from above with its lasers and release a bomb strike which hurt plants. #Barrel Blast - Captain Deadbeard hides in a barrel which he can set to explode and hurt/kill nearby plants. #Cannon Rodeo - Captain Deadbeard rides a large cannon as it shoots out cannonballs at plants. *'Super Brainz '- Super Brainz is another new zombie and the zombie's first melee class. He is a genetically engineered superhero who was sent to take down the plants. He can punch nearby plants with his fists, as well as shoot out a handy hand laser for long distance plants. He can kick plants from above, shoot out a large ball and can turn into a fistful tornado. #Heroic Kick - Super Brainz kicks plants when he jumps and kicks to hurt them. #Super Ultra Ball - Super Brainz releases a large purple energy ball which hurts/kills plants it hits. #Turbo Twister - Super Brains spins in circles like a tornado and hurts and knocks back plants. ''*1, 2 and 3 are that class' abilities, and 4, 5 and 6 are the Z-Mech's abilities. Modes New *'Backyard Battleground '- A hub world for your plant or zombie where you battle AI, set quests for yourself, customize your characters, enter battles or set an ambush towards the other side's base. You can play the Flag of Power gamemode, play in the Crazy Targets frantic shooting range, complete story missions, view character stats via bobbleheads of them, and much more. *'Flag of Power '- A King of the Hill-style gamemode in the Backyard Battleground, in which you can either play as a plant or zombie and defend the Flag of Power from AI enemy waves that will appear. Every wave, a reinforcement crate will be delivered, which either contains AI helpers or coins. The Flag of Power makes the player more powerful and defended, and if the Flag is lowered, you lose. Four plant pots or build-a-bot stations will also be available to help. *'Graveyard Ops '- An alternative of Garden Ops. Now you must play as a zombie and protect your tombstone from waves of plants. Occasionally, Crazy Dave will set some slots which will decide your fate for a boss round. You can play single-player or with up to three friends or online players. *'Herbal Assault '- An alternative of Gardens & Graveyards. Now the plants must invade and turn the zombie's graveyards into gardens, while the zombies try to defend them. The plants win if they take over all of the tombstones, but the zombies win if they stop them. *'Turf Takeover '- A mixture of Gardens & Graveyards and Herbal Assault. Returning *'Garden Ops '- The old classic, in which you are a plant and you must defend the remaining parts of Suburbia from the waves of zombies that will appear. Eventually, Dr. Zomboss will send down some slots for a boss round. You can play single-player or play with up to three friends or online players. *'Team Vanquish '- This is a clash between plants and zombies. The two teams must battle and kill each other's opponents. The first team to kill 50 opponents wins. *'Gardens & Graveyards '- The classic, in which you must defend the gardens in the remaining parts of Suburbia from the zombies. The zombies win if they turn all the gardens into graveyards, and the plants win if they stop them. *'Vanquish Confirmed! '- Exactly like Team Vanquish, except plants and zombies must collect crazy orbs that get dropped by their opponents when killed to deny the opposing team a point or get a point of your own. The first team to collect 50 orbs wins. *'Gnome Bomb '- The plants and zombies must take the gnome bomb (a bomb strapped to a gnome) and connect it to the other team's gardens or graveyards. They must blow up all three of the opponent's gardens or graveyards to win. However, the other team can defuse the bomb if it is connected to one of their bases. *'Suburbination '- The plants and zombies must take control of the three bases scattered around the map, entitled A, B and C. If a team controls all three, suburbination occurs and the team gets extra coins. The first team to kill 100 opponents wins. *'Mixed Mode '- A mixture of all the different gamemodes. Maps '''Team Vanquish, Vanquish Confirmed!, etc. Maps * Z-Tech Factory * Frosty Creek * Zen Peak * Boney Island * Sandy Sands * Time Park * Colizeum * Lunar Landing Gardens & Graveyards, Herbal Assault Maps * Seeds of Time * Moon Base Z * Great White North * Zomburbia Gallery mech.png|The Imp & Z Mech deadbeard.png|Captain Deadbeard brainz.png|Super Brainz citron.png|Citron rose.png|Rose kernel.png|Kernel Corn desktopBackground.img.jpg|The old favourites (Peashooter, Chomper, Sunflower, Cactus, Foot Soldier, Engineer, Scientist & All-Star) deskBackground.jpg|Backyard Battleground Gw2render2.jpg|Citron & Imp in Zomboss Factory Category:Shooter games